


The Duty of the Eldest Brother

by TricksterPhoenix666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Father, Bigotry & Prejudice, General derailing of the Hyuuga clan structure, Hyuuga bullcrap, Lots of tbd, M/M, Protective Siblings, Rape tbd, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPhoenix666/pseuds/TricksterPhoenix666
Summary: Hiashi and Hizashi are both set on the paths to their destinies at a young age, but what happens when it comes out that Hizashi is the older twin?A study on the changed psychologies of the Hyuuga twins, as well as their battle to reform Hyuuga tradition.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Hizashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Fateful Birthday Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here we go. My plans for this story started with the desire to topple Hyuuga tradition so that Hizashi doesn't live such a sad life. I have cried over his story too many times to not do him some sort of justice. 
> 
> This is probably the first in a more extensive line of Naruto works that stem from the Domino Theory (Harambe Theory..?). My version is "How do you make something significant happen by changing one little detail?"
> 
> In this instance, the detail to be changed is the order which the Hyuuga twins were born in.

Hiashi giggled as he shook his brother’s shoulder, bouncing on the bed beside him. “Wake up, Hizashi, it’s the day!”

Hizashi groaned and rolled over. “Nuh-uh. Sleepy.”

“Sleepy? How could you be sleepy today?” Hiashi climbed over his brother and pressed his little hands down on the other’s chest to make him bounce against the thin mattress. “Come on, we’re five! Its the special day Father’s been looking forward to for months! I’m gonna be made heir today!”

Hizashi cracked open one eye and, with a small smile, rolled over, making his brother flop onto the floor beside his futon with an undignified squawk and echoing giggle. Hizashi sat up and rubbed one eye with a loose fist, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Oh, is that what today is? Why’d you bother waking me for that?” He turned his back to Hiashi and made a show of stretching before laying back down without relaxing, already bracing for the attack he knew was coming.

Hiashi scrambled to his feet with a boyish huff, lunging at his brother’s midsection and coaxing Hizashi into a playful grapple, both wearing smiles. “Hizashi, you’re so rude! It’s a big day for you too, you know.” Hiashi suddenly froze and sat up, worry tensing his face as one hand remained tightly wound in his twin’s shirt. “Y-you are happy, right? You’re not gonna leave me, are you?”

Hizashi’s smile fell, his face instead taking on a more comforting tone. His brother was so sensitive, always worrying. Hizashi chastised himself internally for not realizing his jest would upset the other. “Of course not, anija. I am proud to pledge my allegiance to you and will always be by your side.” He curled his own hand over his brother’s and squeezed gently until he felt his twin’s grip relax and saw a look of relief fall over the other’s features.

Hiashi let out his breath on a slow exhale, a technique their father had taught the both of them to calm down any building stress or anger, especially in the presence of those with authority. No outburst would be tolerated from either child. “I’m sorry. I know you’d never leave me, and I’ll never leave you. We’ll be equals, even if I’m the leader in name. Nobody can stop us from being the best clan-leaders ever!”

Hizashi never let his smile waver, even as he spitefully remembered the words his father bestowed on him a month ago.

~

_ Hisaki Hyuuga pulled Hizashi to his side roughly, the grip on Hizashi’s arm punishing. Hiashi ran ahead to enjoy the soft warmth of mid-spring without his twin, unaware that the other was no longer trailing just behind him. _

_ Hizashi nearly whined as his father pulled him into an empty room, one he recognized as an unused dojo. “F-father, you’re hurting me,” were his carefully chosen words. The twins’ father was harsh on the best of days and Hizashi had no intention of angering the man who never showed him any partiality. _

_ Hisaki only squeezed his son’s arm harder before releasing him with a shove. “Kneel. There’s something you must learn today, and you will learn it well.” _

_ Hizashi folded into seiza as quickly as his trembling body would let him with some small amount of grace. He would not let himself scramble before his father. Perhaps Hiashi could get away with such carelessness, but Hizashi had learned in the year he and his brother had been training with their father that no such weakness would be tolerated from himself. _

_ Hisaki gave a low hum of approval, running his hand over his son’s hair in something that passed as a form of praise but only made Hizashi tremble inside. He would have to convince Hiashi to wash his hair tonight to rid himself of the sensation. Hiashi’s gentle care could banish nearly any discomfort, he had found.  _

_ “I have been training you,” began Hisaki, “to take on the responsibilities of a high ranking member of the branch family: the clan leader’s personal guard.” _

_ Hizashi took in a deep breath, hands subtly clenching. A branch member. He knew of the branch family, he had seen the servants his father treated like strangers not worthy of recognition, family members who always kept their foreheads covered. He even talked to them on occasion, but they would never acknowledge him in the presence of his brother or father. They were kind to him, and looked after him with sadness in their eyes. _

_ “I am to be part of the branch family?” the boy asked in an even tone. _

_ Hisaki gave a scoff. “You have always been a member of the branch family. As the second born, you will take an oath to serve the main family for all of your life, even before the village. You will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal on Hiashi’s next birthday. You should have been branded with the mark when your brother turned three, as is tradition, but Hiashi’s gentler disposition led us to question his ability to lead the clan well, and you would be the insurance should he fail. It would seem that, despite his apparent softness, he is strong and will be broken into the harsher aspects of leading our clan quite well. Now that we know he will lead as intended, the tradition will proceed as usual. You will receive the mark and pledge your service to Hiashi and the main family for as long as you live.” _

_ Hizashi gulped silently and squared his breathing. He knew about the curse mark as well, knew the consequences of disobeying the main branch. He knew his brother would never hurt him, but the other members could order him to do anything they saw fit. He could even be killed on one of their whims. Gone would be his free will; his life would no longer be his own. He would have to make himself indispensable and hope that his brother would remain kind to him. _

_ “You have a month until you will be branded. One month to come to terms with your place in life. One month to learn how to be of use to your brother before you will be punished for any shortcoming in your service.” _

_ Hizashi nodded, an ache building in his chest and crawling its way up his throat. “Yes, father. I will not disappoint.” _

_ “Good,” Hisaki purred, grabbing his son’s chin roughly and tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “Because I will personally correct any failure on your part. Being my son has not spared you my wrath before and it will not do so now. You will defend and serve Hiashi and the main family flawlessly. No son of mine will show any fault, no matter their position.” _

_ Hizashi grit his teeth as his father walked away, narrowed eyes staring at his father’s retreating figure until the man left the room and slid the door shut. Only then did he let himself relax and work on easing his throat, thinking on his brother. His kind older brother, who, unlike his father, would never abuse him. His anija, who was waiting for him to join and play with him in the growing warmth of Konoha’s spring. Hiashi, whose own warmth was enough to ease the burden of his own life of servitude. _

~

Hizashi mentally shook himself, falling too deep into his memory for the early morning moment with his brother. He placed a hand onto his brother’s shoulder to help himself stand, then extended the same hand towards his brother in a silent offer to aid Hiashi in doing the same. “There’s no need to apologize to me, anija. Come now, let’s get you dressed.”

Hiashi took his brother's hand and used it as leverage to pull himself to his feet, mumbling, “I don’t know why you help me get dressed all the time now. We used to get ready together just fine, why can’t I help you? It’s not just _my_ birthday, you know.”

Hizashi let out a small huff and smiled at his brother. The other still didn’t know just how far Hizashi's vow to serve Hiashi would extend, that Hizashi would be marked as one of the branch family. That was fine with Hizashi, he didn’t want to upset his brother’s mood and ruin his special day. “Because, Hiashi, I am not the one who is being made heir, am I? Now come on, undress while I get your ceremonial clothes.”

~

Hiashi. Hiashi. Hiashi.

Hizashi couldn’t say the name enough today. Soon he wouldn’t be allowed to utter his own twin’s name without adding a honorific to dignify his brother’s position above himself. He would miss being able to say Hiashi’s name as an equal, as a brother, instead of a servant. Every opportunity Hizashi got with Hiashi away from their father’s watchful eye he held his older brother’s hand, embraced him, or said his name nearly enough to be a mantra. He would not waste a single moment allowed to them today. 

Hiashi noticed, of course. How could he not recognize his twin’s nearly desperate behavior? He didn’t understand what was causing his little brother such stress, why he was so reverent to Hiashi today in particular. He did understand that it had to be big, whatever it was, and Hizashi didn’t want him to worry about it. Hiashi had always trusted his stern, gentle brother's judgement, and today was no different. If Hizashi wanted to keep this secret, then so be it. If Hizashi also needed to feel closer today than was usual, then Hiashi would do nothing to stop him in that endeavor either. He even managed to get thirty minutes away from all the preparations by having one of the servants to tell anyone who asked that Hizashi was fixing some flaws in Hiashi’s outfit.

Hiashi led his brother back to their room and pushed Hizashi down onto Hiashi’s futon before covering the younger’s shoulders with the blanket and curling up in his lap, secure in Hizashi’s arms and tucked against his chest. “We have about thirty minutes, ok? Whatever is bothering you, let it go for now. I am here, and I am not leaving.”

Hizashi stared down at his brother’s head, blinking for a moment before tears welled in his eyes. He let his shoulders shake and rested his chin on his brother’s head while whispering his older brother’s name over and over again. He was safe, here alone with Hiashi. Nobody would touch him while his anija protected him. 

Hizashi’s body and voice shook with sobs. He croaked breathlessly into his brother’s hair, “H-Hiashi, Hiashi, promise. P-promise you’ll love me forever, anija, Hiashi. Always be my b-brother, my twin, m-my Hiashi.” He sobbed into the air just above his brother’s hair, then pressed light kisses to his crown.

Hiashi’s brow furrowed in confusion. Would he not always be the older twin, the one to protect his younger brother? Nothing could change their bond. “Always, Hizashi. My Hizashi.” he tilted his head up to see his twin's face and lifted his hand to rest on his brother’s head for a moment before trailing his fingers through the brown locks, locks that had always been just that much softer than his own.

The young boys stayed like that for a few minutes more before Hizashi silently lifted Hiashi off his lap and brushed the other’s hair more gently than he ever had before, each stroke a silent prayer born of an inward plea for continued closeness. He dabbed cool water on his own face to soothe swollen red skin then turned back to Hiashi to smooth any imperfection found in his robes, then took his hand and led his older brother to the door, face masked in serenity and confidence restored by Hiashi’s understanding of his needs.

Both boys let go of the other’s hand as Hiashi slid the door open, stepping over the threshold together and walking side by side as equals, for the last time, before servants began fussing over Hiashi and rushed him off to the ceremony. Hizashi made his way gracefully into the courtyard of the Hyuuga compound, finding his place beside his father and nodding at the man who glared down at him, silently reaffirming the vow made in secret. After his brother’s ceremony he would be whisked off by his father to another room, where the elders would await his arrival. He would kneel before his brother, before the whole main family, and recite the vows reserved for the personal servant of the clan heir. Then his father would mark his forehead with the Caged Bird Seal, the sealing itself painless, but his mentality would be bruised for years to come when the seal finally marred his head.

Then, that night, he would go to bed with Hiashi and hold his weeping brother as he had just moments ago. He would let Hiashi cry, as Hiashi had let Hizashi cry. The next morning he would wake his brother up and begin their morning routine, but with a new distance that would never be crossed again. He would call him Hiashi-sama, always, even in private, because if he didn’t Hizashi knew he would never live up to his father’s expectations and would face the consequences. Hizashi would be damned if he gave his father any excuse to use the mark against him, not only for his own pride but because any move made against Hizashi would hurt Hiashi tenfold.

Hizashi took a deep breath in and out and watched the clan elders anoint his brother, who bowed his head reverently, looking completely serene to anyone watching who wasn’t familiar with the boy. Hizashi knew better, though. He saw the deepened shadow at one corner of Hiashi’s mouth indicating a smile, the slight twitch of his little finger that belied his excitement.

Hizashi allowed himself the small smile he reserved for his brother when Hizashi looked to him, the people’s cheers drowning out the booming voice of the elder declaring Hiashi’s position as Hyuuga heir. This was his brother’s day, after all, and Hizashi would not spoil his moment of joy. Hiashi deserved nothing less than joy, and Hizashi would not let his own misery or his father’s cruelty do anything to dull Hiashi’s light.


	2. An Unwavering Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the fifth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it's been about a week since I've posted the first chapter, I'm gonna try to keep updates about that steady. I'm probably looking at upwards of twenty chapters for this fic, but nothing is set in stone.

Hiashi tossed and turned during the night, his sleep disturbed by glimpses of his brother and the marred skin of his forehead, images of the mark glowing with a soft light while his brother writhed in agony on the floor. He woke up several times while these images played across his head, unable to bear the sound of his brother crying out his name in more pain than Hiashi had ever seen Hizashi in before, begging him to stop. Each time his body was too hot, too cold, as though he was sick. Hiashi curled into a ball each time and watched his brother’s own steady sleep, the only sign of unease in his twin the wrinkles across his forehead, warping the green mark Hiashi loathed so much he had to turn his back on his brother and clench his eyes in an attempt to banish the image. It was to no avail, the mark lingered on the inside of his eyelids like soreness in the building muscles in his growing body.

This cycle repeated several times throughout the night for Hiashi, scarring his mind with even the suggestion that he might one day hurt his brother, until he woke, sweaty and with tears in his eyes, to the image of Hizashi kneeling over his bed. He wiped his trembling limbs across his eyes and looked at his brother again. Hizashi’s eyes were soft but his expression was hard, schooled into an expression he never showed Hiashi while they were alone. It hurt Hiashi to see his brother already placing barriers between the two of them, bringing out the contrast in their positions so soon after the two were separated in spirit.

Hiashi sat up at his brother’s coaxing and moved to kneel in the middle of the room, letting his eyes roam around. He almost expected the structure of their shared space to have changed to reflect the gap he felt inside himself, as though his soul itself had been separated. He would probably have to work on his chakra networks before training today or his form would be off and his father would punish him. His eyes raked over the room, noticing no difference until the end of his search where he found his father by the door. Hizashi nearly gave away his shock at the man interrupting he and Hizashi’s precious moments before having to face the rest of the world, but he collected himself just in time and schooled his face into the same expression his brother wore as he felt the other kneel behind him and begin to run Hiashi’s brush through his hair.

Even this act felt different. Hizashi’s hands were just as careful as ever, just as graceful and kind, but somehow it felt impersonal, like a task that must be completed instead of a moment for both to feel comforted by the other. Hiashi realized this must be why their father was present, to nurture and further this new rift between his children. To insure that Hizashi had his inferiority to Hiashi ingrained deep into every aspect of his existence. 

Hiashi would not, could not, let that happen. He had to let his brother know the two of them were still equal with each other, even if nobody else wanted it to be. Maybe Hizashi would have to serve in public under watchful eyes, but Hiashi would give of himself just as much as his brother did, even if only in the comfort of their room. Even if giving of himself meant letting Hizashi take care of him, because that’s what it had always meant between the twins. Hiashi would make sure his father did not tear their bond to shreds.

For now, though, he would close his eyes and carry himself as a proper main branch member and future clan head. He would coldly let Hizashi care for him from sunrise to sunset, but under the cover of darkness and away from prying eyes he would show his brother how much he was truly worth. One day he would be able to show the whole clan, too.

For now, though, Father needed to be appeased. Hiashi stood when his brother finished brushing his hair and began to disrobe until a grunt from his father stilled his fingers.

“Allow me, Hiashi-sama,” Hizashi muttered as he pushed Hiashi’s hands away gently. Hiashi stood still as his brother dispassionately removed his clothes, all sensation evading Hiashi’s attention while his mind seemed to leave his body. That voice, the way his brother said his name with not even an iota of emotion shocked him to the core. Hiashi understood, though. He would not hold this distance against his brother and needed to focus on making sure they could survive the formative weeks ahead together, like always. Today would be a great time to observe and take stock of what the brother’s new routine would be like, to take stock to formulate plans tomorrow.

Hizashi stripped Hiashi down to his undergarments and stepped away to grab a set of simple robes meant for everyday use and began to redress the elder. Hiashi let his twin and helped him as much as he could without aggravating the man leaning against the wall. Once he was ready, it seemed Hizashi had prepared himself before rousing his brother, Hisaki walked towards the two, both of whom fell into seiza before the clan head.

“Each morning will commence like this, every day, until one of you passes.” Hisaki locked eyes with Hizashi, who quickly looked down, and began addressing him. “It is unbecoming of any branch member to rise after their charge or be unready to face the day when their master is already prepared. You will always refer to Hiashi as ‘sama’, anything else will be punished. Any breach of my rules, or any Hiashi sets for you himself,” he walked over to Hizashi and tilted his chin up, “Will be punished severely.” He let go of the other and smoothed a hand down his hair, almost absently picking at it.

“As of now, you are performing your duties well, and I trust that you will grow into your role well.” Hisaki then moved to face Hiashi, dropping Hizashi’s hair and leaving it slightly mussed, which angered both of his sons. Hiashi did not break eye contact with his approaching father. If anyone deserved to touch his brother, it certainly wasn’t the father who condemned him to a life of servitude.

Hisaki smirked at his eldest son. “You will begin training to take my place as clan head when I die. You are soft and have several obstacles to overcome, but I will ensure you become a suitable leader for our clan by any means necessary. I have been far too easy on you to this point, but be assured that I will not continue to be lenient to your shortcomings any more than your brother’s. This leads me to my first rule.”

Hisaki stepped away from the boys and stood facing the opposite wall, observing them from where they sat, eyes downcast, through the vanity mirror. “The two of you are far too close to be proper for a master and servant, so you will stop being brothers. Hizashi, you will always look down when Hiashi looks at you. You will never walk by his side, and if Hiashi is kneeling then you are to be as well, unless someone needs something of you. You are expected to protect your brother to the death, and I cannot have my heir sacrificing himself to save you because he feels the need to defend his younger brother, so as of now you will no longer refer to each other as brothers anymore. Hizashi, if you fail to obey me I will activate your seal.” Hisake spun on his heel to face Hiashi when the other let out a gasp. “And if you, Hiashi, fail me, I will make you activate Hizashi’s seal.”

Hiashi looked up at his father and opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it closed. He could not begin to comprehend hurting his brother and his father knew that. He was a cruel man indeed. Hiashi let a tear fall, not breaking his form to wipe it away.

The slap was a shock, forcing Hiashi’s head to turn towards his twin. They locked eyes for a moment, Hizashi’s shock reflecting Hiashi’s own, then Hizashi faced forward and looked down, hands clenching in anger that had no outlet. Hiashi quickly faced his father, ignoring the sting in his cheek and biting his tongue.

“Crying over the punishment of a branch member is unacceptable and shows weakness. You will observe their punishment with poise and deal it to them when necessary, with no hesitation. This will be your final warning. Both of you Hiashi, you are to be present with your servant in the study library in an hour. Do not be late.”

Both brother’s remained kneeling, eyes downcast, until their father left the room and slid the door closed. Once Hisaki was gone Hiashi immediately crawled to sit in front of his younger brother.

“Hizashi, are you okay? Don’t listen to what he says, I’ll always be your brother and you know that.” When Hizashi failed to look at Hiashi, the latter reached up to run his fingers through his brother’s hair to comfort him like he had the morning before. Hizashi tensed at the touch, and lightly grabbed onto his brother’s wrist to still his movement. Hiashi choked on air and swallowed thickly. “H-Hizashi? You know, don’t you?”

Hizashi looked into his brother’s eyes for a moment, before shifting his gaze to look at the other’s chest. “You can’t. We can’t. It’s too dangerous to disobey, even in private moments. If he catches us he’ll hurt us both. I could never live with myself if I allowed you to bring yourself pain, no matter how much you love me.” He moved Hiashi’s hand away from himself and lay it back into the other’s lap, covering both of Hiashi’s hands with his own and giving them a gentle squeeze. “I love you, and that’s why we can’t be close anymore, not for now. Maybe, one day, we can be brothers again, but for now know that I will never leave your side, especially in spirit. I love you.”

More tears left Hiashi when Hizashi pulled away, but he stifled them when Hizashi stood and offered his hands to help Hiashi up. He took them and offered a smile to the wall just over Hizashi’s shoulder, giving the other a moment to take in his face without fear of breaking their father’s rules. “We should eat,” Hiashi told him, reaching up to fix the hair their father had upset on Hizashi’s head, shushing his brother when he began to protest. “Let me.” Hizashi closed his eyes and let himself relax, reaching out with their newly learned chakra-seeking technique to find his brother’s own. Hiashi grinned wide and responded by twining his own chakra with Hizashi’s the best they could with their limited control. Hizashi offered him the small smile reserved for his elder brother’s eyes only, and they both stilled, content in the moment. Hiashi leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the corner of his brother’s mouth, the way their mother used to do before she died on a mission. Hizashi returned the gesture with all the warmth he held in his heart and cupped Hiashi’s cheek before closing his eyes with a small hum. Hiashi resumed fixing Hizashi’s hair, his soul more at peace than it had been in months.

Once satisfied with the restored smoothness of Hizashi’s locks, Hiashi tapped his shoulder and walked to the door, the other a half step behind him, as close as he could manage without actually touching the other. Hiashi smiled contentedly at the feeling of the other’s breath disrupting his hair gently and weaving through the strands to cool his neck. “Breakfast first, then figuring out how to undermine father later.”

The twins left the room, the elder slightly ahead of the younger. Despite the slight distance, however, both felt the other’s presence in the chakra they kept twined around the both of them. No servant would question the interlocked energies and they wouldn’t have to face their father again for another half hour. Both walked steadily, faces schooled but minds racing to find a way to continue their brotherhood in spite of their father’s cruelty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment, kudos are cool too.
> 
> Oh, the coin landed heads up by the way, so I've upped the rating. You can expect this to earn the E around chapter four.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't beg for comments, but surely you can find the time and love in your heart to leave one?
> 
> Heads for brother incest, tails for no. I have plans for a sexual relationship between the two that will serve as a window into their minds, more than what they themselves are willing to express. Otherwise you'll just have to read between the lines to figure it out.


End file.
